Passion
by Circe Black
Summary: Una aventura prohibida y una mujer que comete el error mas grande de su vida, dejarse llevar por la PASIÓN. Dios, qe mal sumary xD D


**Passion**

Una figura pelirroja y delgada caminaba a tropezones hacia un auto negro ultimo modelo, con la ropa muy desaliñada y el cabello despeinado. Como alguien que huye.

Ginny Weasley no era de ese tipo de mujeres. Pero esto era diferente, ella decía. Su cabeza no funcionaba correctamente cuando esas manos suaves le acariciaban el rostro y sus ojos de plata la desnudaban con la mirada. Draco Malfoy era un gran conquistador.

Esa noche, sin ir mas lejos, había dejado que él la controlara de nuevo y todo terminó demasiado mal.

Quedaron en que a las cuatro los dos estarían en aquella librería "por casualidad" para otro de sus encuentros furtivos. Todo sería normal, ella llegaría impuntual en su auto polarizado, y el con cautela se subiría con ella, para después llevarla a su apartamento. Claro, todo esto mientras supuestamente estaba de compras. Su esposo nunca había sospechado de ella y nunca lo haría. Nunca estaba en casa de todos modos, así que a ella no le preocupaba. Y tampoco conocía a nadie de ese vecindario, así que…Todo estaba bien.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Draco fue el primero que bajo, y fue toda una suerte para ella. ¿Por qué? preguntaran. Un nuevo vecino se acababa de mudar al barrio y claro da la casualidad era un compañero de trabajo de su marido, uno de los mas allegados a él.

Ginny se escondió durante un rato en el auto mientras que Draco entraba en su casa y cuando se sintió segura lo siguió. Esto había sido todo. No arriesgaría su comoda vida con Harry por una vida así, escondiendose.

Camino con gracia y velocidad sobre sus tacones negros, ondeando su cabello rojo fuego en el aire otoñal, y como tenía la llave, entro.

Tomó uno de los viejos y oxidados asensores y pronto llegó al tercer piso. Camino por encima de la raída alfomra roja del edificio mirando todo con asco. No podía creer que ese hombre tan rico hubiera caído tan bajo.

Llego a la puerta numero 3c y con un suave golpe de nudillos llamó. Casi al instante su amante furtivo la abrio, como esperando por ella, y con desesperación la atrapo en un beso carnal y profundo.

Sus manos recorrían con desenfreno la espalda de la pelirroja, mientras ambos entraban a la casa. Ella se quería resistir, pero…no podía. Esos labios tan dulces y esa pasión innata que tenía el niño Malfoy la vencía completamente. Con rapidez Draco se había despojado de su camisa y del abrigo de su acompañante, y había tumbado a Ginny sobre la cama, empezando a recorrer el perfecto cuerpo de la chica y haciendo que ella se estremeciera a cada segundo con sus besos.

Dos horas después, la ropa de ambos estaba regada por el suelo y ellos dos abrazados bajos las blancas sabanas cubiertas de lujuria.

Sus cuerpos blancos estaban entrelazados y sus ojos fríos se miraban sin decir nada en especial.

-Draco…- comenzó Ginny mientras el joven Malfoy con la mirada perdida acariciaba el suave cabello de la chica – Esto debe acabar…

Draco pareció no escuchar lo que Ginny le acababa de decir, por un momento se detuvo y dejo su cabello en paz pero dos segundos despues se acercó mas a ella y le plantó un beso en los labios buscando hacerla nuevamente suya. Pero esta vez, ella no se dejo llevar.

-Draco…- dijo sin aire mientras por fin lograba separarse del rubio que ahora la miraba desconcertado – No entendiendes? – siguio luego de haber recuperado el aire – Esto tiene que terminar!

-No – dijo el simplemente mirandola desafiante y acercandola mas y mas a su cuerpo.

-Draco, sueltame…- dijo ella empezando a asustarse, pero sin perder ese tono altanero y desafiante que era infaltable en una mujer Weasley.

-Tu eres mia, y lo sabes…No te iras, hasta cuando yo te lo diga..¿De acuerdo amor?- finalizó Draco mirandola con rabia pero a la vez con una exprexión que ella nunca había visto en su cara. Locura.

-Me voy Draco…- djo ella safandose del rubio y qedandose fuera de la cama con nada de ropa puesta – Y ni tu ni nadie podra reterme…Esto ya no es divertido.

-O sea que yo solo era tu diversion? – le grito Draco saliendose tambien d ela cama mientras ella se ponia la ropa interior y la pollera.

-Eras mi cable a tierra Draco – contestó ella mirandolo por un segundo para despues agacharse a buscar sus zapatos y mientras se los ponía agregó – Contigo me sentía puramente yo, no tengo que fingir ni pretender contigo, soy como soy…

-Entonces porque te vas?

-No es obvio Draco? No podemos seguir esto así…A la larga Harry nos descubrirá, y tu sabes muy bien que si tengo que elegir lo elijo a él…-contestó con frialdad ella mientras terminaba de cambiarse y agarraba su bolso – Esto esta acabado. Adios.

Con paso veloz se acercó a el y tomandolo del rostro le dio un profundo beso en los labios para después soltarlo, lanzarle una sonrisa e irse hacia la puerta.

Pero no contó con que la rabia de Malfoy no entendiera y tampoco con que en su salida la mano de este la agrrara de la cintura y la retuviera junto a él.

Ginny sentía la respiración entrecortada y la voz grave del chico en su oído y en ese momento solo quería irse.

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte…¿Me entiendes?

-Tu…tu no puedes…no puedes mantenerme aquí a la fuerza…- dijo Ginny con miiedo en la voz.

-Claro que puedo – aseveró el rubio – Soy mas fuerte que tu y ademas…tengo esto.

Ginny se dio vuelta de a poco y vio como un poco mas lejos de ella Draco juagaba con un arma calibre 22.

-No querras que alguien se mate por tu culpa, verdad? – preguntó el rubio apuntandose con el arma en la cabeza y cambiandola de posicion de modo que apuntara a Ginny dijo – o que directamente te mate a ti…

-Draco, tranquuilizate..- Ginny cada vez estaba mas asustada y lo unico que hacía era acercarse mas y mas a la puerta.

-Yo estoy muy tranquilo…- murmuró el acercandoe mucho a Ginny – Tu debes calmarte mas querida, si te quedas nada pasara…lo prometo.

-Yo…- Ginny no sabía para nada que decir.

-Podremos estar juntos por siempre mi chiquita…- dijo juntando demasiado sus labios a la areja izquierda de la chica, en un susurro siseante como el de la serpiente que era.

-Draco…- dijo Ginny empezando a llorar mientras Draco le apuntaba directamente a la cara – Dejame ir por favor y te prometo que nos seguirmeos viendo…

-No mi niña…Tu mientes…¡Eres mentirosa! – se exaltó él separandosé de la chica que lo miró con terror – No volverass…

-Si, si volveré te lo prometo…

-No lo harás y si no lo haces te juro que no tengo porque vivir…- Draco se apuntaba con el arma en la cabeza bajo la mirada empapada de Ginny.

-Draco no…por favor no hagas algo asi…Por favor…

-No tengo nada…nada por que vivir Ginny – Draco se había arrodillado y lloraba como un niño pequeño – Tu era mi unica razon y ahora te vas…Ya no quiero seguir con esto Ginny.

Draco puso la pistola directamente en su boca y con los ojos llorosos puestos fijamente en Ginny acabo en un segundo con su vida de amante furtivo y hombre sin rumbo.

Su luz se había apagado y sus vida se había extinguido. Draco estaba muerto.

Ginny no sabía que hacer, que pensar, nada…El cuerpo de aquel hombre que había llegado a ser algo tan extraño para ella, estaba echado en el suelo desangrandose sobre la raída alfombra. Y todo por su culpa.

Si, porque si era su culpa. Ella se había metido en esto. Ella le había dado ese beso fugaz dos meses atrás, haciendo que las pasión que los atraía se volviera cada vez mas fuerte. Ese suicido había sido su culpa.

Eso era lo que había pasado esa noche, ni mas ni menos. Pero Ginny debía fingir. Ahora no había tiempo de culpas. Podría decirle a Harry que se había atrasado un poco y ya. Nadie tenía porque enterarse de lo que había pasado. Ni mucho emnos su marido.

Con la ropa un poco mas arreglada y el pelo peinado como siempre, la pelirroja llegó a casa como todos los días. Su esposo estaba sentado tranquilamente como todos los días en su sillón rojo leyendo el periodico.

-Cariño, llegas tarde – saludo el hombre dandole un beso en los labios a su joven esposa.

-Si, lo siento. Me retrase – murmuró ella ausente.

-Te sientes masl cariño? – preguntó Harry notando que su esposa estaba rara.

-Si – respondio ella sin dudar – Estoy bien. Solo…solo…me puedes abrazar por un momento?

Harry se sorprendió ante el pedido de su esposa. Nunca era tan cariñosa, a no ser que quisiera algun nuevo regalito . Pero esta vez vio que su mirada se veía realmente sincera y sin saber porque, la entendio. Dejando el periodeico a un lado y haciendole una seña con la mano Harry acercó a Ginny a él.

La pelirroja se sentó en las piernas de su esposo y se quedó acurrucada entre su pecho y sus brazos. Se sentía muy segura y por ahora, después del desastre que había causado necesitaba por sobre todas las cosas esa seguridad.

Una historia que acabo de escribir!! xD Primero iba a ser romanticona..peor llegue a esto! Jejje Espero que les guste la verdad!

Y dejen sus critikas, sena malas o buenas!

De todos modos, muchiziimas graciias por leer!!

Besooos!

·iivanna·


End file.
